


The one where deans really obvious

by TardisAtHogwarts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff to the max, M/M, Marriage Equality, but like more of a brotp for Dean and Sam, charlie is still there and they're all happy, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisAtHogwarts/pseuds/TardisAtHogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to the massive marriage-equality party going on right now. Charlie and Cas and Dean are all doing okay in this fic but I have my right to their happiness, okay? It can be as unrealistic as I want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where deans really obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the lgbt+ people out there](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+lgbt%2B+people+out+there).



0===[]::::::::::::::::::::>

Sam, who was a responsible and contributing member of society, was sitting at the table in the bunker (as usual). Dean, on the other hand, was still in bed. Sam didn't really care but it was already after one and it was important to be healthy, y'know (nothing at all to do with how he was bored out of his mind, not one bit).

Sam had a book open and a news program on but nothing could entertain him. He'd started looking for a case after a while. Nothing on the radar so far but his hope was still going strong when Dean got his (rather lazy) ass out of bed and downstairs.

Clad in that ridiculous robe Dean yawned and padded into the kitchen.

"So, sunshine, what's on the breakfast menu today? Kale and broccoli? Or has someone found something that tastes worse than that cardboard you call food?" Sam ignored him.

"Oh, what's this here Sammy?" He didn't even glance over, having learned long ago that Dean was better left without a response. He had, no doubt, found the cereal Sam'd left out for him (who can blame him, Dean had been a demon for crying out loud).

"Are you still tryna find that unicorn figurine to add to your collection?" This time Sam did look at him, if only to hit him with the best bitch face he had in his arsenal.

"Fine, fine, no need to be so sensitive." Dean poured some cereal into his hand and threw it in his mouth (Sam knew it was only to tick him off, seeing as he had left a bowl directly next to the box).

"What's on TV?" Dean had not bothered to swallow the food in his mouth.

Sam ignored the chewed up cereal that was still obviously in Dean's mouth (too many wasted times had Sam said "JESUS Dean, do you really have to do that?") and was about to say something like "The U.S. finally pulled their heads out of their asses and legalizes gay marriage." when a huge 'WHOOP' shook the kitchen and probably half of Kansas.

Dean had thrown up his arms with that goofy grin and, evidently, whooped for joy. His hair was a mess and the old robe was still an awful color but this was the happiest Sam'd seen his brother in a long time.

His brother's obvious happiness brought a smile to Sam's face too, "What's got you so happy?" He asked, looking over at Dean.

After tearing his eyes away from the TV Dean seemed to realize that Sam was still there. He lowered his arms and cleared his throat, glancing around a little.

"I'm just happy for all the, the gay people, y'know?" Dean answered, "They can all get married now, right? Even if they're in Texas or Florida or, or Kansas." His voice trailed off and Sam realized what was up.

"Oh, alright, I get it." Sam said, his 'smug' tone firing at full capacity.

"And now gay people's marriages are recognized everywhere," Dean added.

Sam huffed out a small laugh, "Okay Dean."

"And now if you're gay-married you can pay taxes together and adopt kids anywhere and visit your, spouse, anywhere and-"

"Dean" Sam cut him off, "I said it's cool."

"I was just saying why it's good." Dean sounded defensive, "You're the one who's all for treatin' everyone equal and all that."

Dean ate some more cereal and the silence was only a short step up from awkward.

"If you wanted," Sam started, "we could call up Charlie and Cas and we could all celebrate tonight."

"Yeah, that's right! Charlie's gay, let's throw a party for her and get Cas down here and we could wear rainbow shirts or something." Dean was picking up steam and before he ran off to get rainbow shirts from where ever the hell they came from Sam needed to get a word in.

"Dean," he looked up from his rainbow shirt induced daze, "congrats." And with that Sam just walked out of the room, laptop in hand, snickering the whole way.

Dean called out "what's that supposed to mean!?" He was left alone in silence to lick his wounds and plan their little party (for Charlie of course). A party that would later turn into Dean's coming out party when Charlie finds him and Cas in the closet (pun intended). But that's a story for another time.


End file.
